


В доспехе

by Glololo



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pity Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Один Владыка знает, сколько Барик просидел в своем доспехе и как давно ни с кем не спал. Решив, что всё безнадежно, он уже было сдался, но Вершительница нашла выход.





	В доспехе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stoneskin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538884) by [Neriad13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13). 



> Можно прочитать на Фикбуке.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6775814

Идея провести день в борделе Распутья Летианы — это лучшее, что вообще когда-либо приходило им в голову. Вершительница не отдыхала уже очень давно: сперва падение Колодца Вендриенов, а затем беспрерывная круговерть приключений, поглотившая ее целиком. Едва переступив порог увеселительного заведения, Вершительница поняла, что совершенно забыла, каково это — дать кому-то позаботиться обо всем, а самой целый час просто лежать. Многим в команде это чувство оказалось знакомо, и озвученное Вершительницей предложение незамедлительно было принято одобрительным воплем, заглушившим одинокий протест.

Фуга и Смерть-из-Тени решили вместе развлечься с предлагаемым в борделе зверолюдом. От треска ломающейся мебели и яростного рычания (сложно сказать, был это рык боли или удовольствия) пара особо пугливых посетителей бросилась прочь, но, когда всё закончилось, Фуга вышла неровной походкой с фингалом, выбитым зубом и выражением неповторимого блаженства на лице. Смерть же осталась со зверолюдом, прильнула к нему, как любящая волчица обнимает щенка, и угрожающе рычала на всякого, кто пытался ее подвинуть. Атли направилась прямиком к «Таллусу-большому-фаллосу», и, к общему восторгу всех причастных, даже спустя несколько часов не перестала прихрамывать. Трахался ли Лантри, сомневались примерно все, из его комнаты долго доносились лишь обрывки долгой и нудной беседы об истории древности, голоса становились всё громче, и в конце концов он прокричал что-то о волшебных чернилах. 

Сирин лишь смущенно кашлянула и, вся красная, всю дорогу что-то бормотала. С оскорбленным вздохом она осталась ждать снаружи, одаривая мрачным взглядом каждого входящего в бордель, но в итоге заскучала и отправилась на поиски торговца, с которым можно было бы немного поиграть. Когда Сирин наконец нашлась, она была увешана украшениями, наверняка еще сегодня утром ей не принадлежавшими, и то и дело хихикала, вспоминая всё то, что заставила торговца сделать. 

Сама Вершительница выбрала себе милую девочку с ласковым языком, делавшим всё настолько правильно и хорошо, что она расслабилась и почти заснула.

Остался лишь Барик.

Никто не запрещал ему идти в бордель, жители Распутья хорошо знали, что к спутникам Вершительницы нужно относиться с соответствующим уважением. Но и желанным гостем он тоже не был — люди морщились каждый раз, когда Барик проходил мимо, а дети показывали пальцем и таращились во все глаза, пока родители не шикали и не одергивали их. Впрочем, всё то же самое можно было сказать и о самих спутниках Барика. Фуга кричала громче всех и требовала, чтобы он не приближался к ней ближе четырех метров, а когда он всё-таки неизбежно подходил, всячески обзывала. Атли вела себя сдержаннее, но каждый раз во время битвы «случайно» обливала водой. Сирин его просто-напросто сторонилась и держалась напоказ церемонно, но стоило ему отвернуться, как она начинала карикатурно морщить носик и кривиться в искреннем отвращении.

Если не поступало иных приказов, в путешествии Барик всегда шел замыкающим не слишком далеко, чтобы успеть в случае чего на помощь, но и не слишком близко, чтобы не обдавать всех своим запахом. С любым встреченным в пути человеком говорил неохотно и не очень-то дружелюбно. Ел только жидкости через тростинку, какую удавалось найти возле рек. На привалах он ставил палатку вдали ото всех и каждую ночь, сидя у маленького костерка, одиноко наблюдал, как по-дружески тепло болтают остальные.

***

Барик проследил взглядом, как вся честная компания вывалилась из борделя. Боль и проблемы прошлого пока отступили на задний план, и, опьяненные удовольствием, все наперебой делились впечатлениями, шутили и смеялись. И на этой же веселой ноте направились прочь из города. 

Только спустя время, когда солнце начало клониться к закату, Вершительница вдруг кое-что поняла. Пока остальная компашка пела пошлые частушки, травила байки или играла в очередную странную игру, она тихонько ускользнула назад и какое-то время шла рядом с Бариком, силясь подавить рвотный рефлекс, прежде чем заговорить. Странно, ведь в прошедшие недели она попривыкла к его вони и ощущала ее на фоне, где-то рядом с духами Сирин, запахом старых книг Лантри и неприятным мускусом Смерти-из-Тени. Хотя правда скорее в том, что всё это время она не приближалась к Барику близко и, кроме слабого дуновения, не нюхала ничего. 

— Так, Барик, — заговорила она непринужденно, будто делала так каждый день, — сколько прошло с тех пор, как ты с кем-то... эм... был? 

Шлем повернулся и наклонился так, что Вершительница была более чем уверена — он пристально смотрит на нее из-под тесного железа. 

— Я… много думала, — продолжила она и взволнованно улыбнулась. — Тебя это беспокоит, так ведь?

— Мои проблемы — не твоя забота, — огрызнулся он, и его голос странно отразился эхом от шлема.

— А, правда? Но ведь я отвечаю за благополучие каждого из своих спутников, а ты… неудовлетворен. Вот и весь вопрос. Прости, если он тебя задел, не хотела обидеть, — странно, но по ее телу пробежала дрожь возбуждения.

— Как ты относишься… к ролевым играм? — донеслось сдавленное бормотание из-под шлема. Какое-то время они шли в молчании, пока Вершительница осторожно подбирала ответ.

— Знаешь… В долгой дороге, когда кроме времени больше нечего убивать и никак не уединиться… ролевые спасают. Ну, почему б не придумать какой-нибудь сценарий, даже если физически его никак не воплотить. И если это как-то может…

Она не сразу поняла, что Барик усмехнулся:

— Так вот чем ты занята, когда долго идешь молча.

— Ха-ха, иногда! — рассмеялась она и вдруг расслабилась, хотя и не замечала раньше, что плечи так свело от напряжения. — Не всегда… Но часто.

Последний лучик солнца скользнул по небу и полоснул его великолепным розовым, таким контрастным унылому пейзажу вокруг.

— Я хочу помочь, — прошептала Вершительница, наклонившись туда, где, как ей казалось, должно быть его ухо. — Если позволишь. А если ты против, то… это нормально.

Болтовня спереди притихла, и какое-то время раздавался лишь топот их шагов и одинокий свист ветра.

— Я…

Вершительница вглядывалась в прорези на безликом лице, надеясь прочесть хоть что-то. 

— Я не против. Если… ты тоже.

— Эй, Атли! — закричала Вершительница и, подскочив, пихнула локтем ее сумку. — Будь котиком, найди нам место под лагерь?

— Что?! — выплюнула та и, крутанувшись на каблуках, уперла руки в бока. — Я думала, у нас ночной бросок! Что если Бледен Марк…

— В этом мире есть вещи важнее, чем Бледен Марк! А теперь будь добра…

Пока они препирались, не видимый никем и забытый всеми, кто шел перед ним, — Барик улыбался.

***

Вершительница зашла в разрушенный и заросший дом недалеко от лагеря. Одна стена обвалилась, а оставшиеся три могли разве что защитить от ветра этой прохладной ночью. В подвале она нашла несколько скелетов, сваленных вместе и скованных цепями на ногах, и поспешила тихонько закрыть за собой дверь и навсегда стереть память об увиденном. Впрочем, лучше так, чем без стен вообще. В углу, который выглядел поприличнее, она постелила одеяла и зажгла свечи; очень хотелось благовоний или сладких трав, но в разоренных Ярусах редко можно было найти подобную роскошь.

Оставалось лишь ждать.

Вершительница лежала, вслушиваясь в гул ветра, писк зверей и отчаянный скрип того, что осталось от старого дома. Казалось, она прождала целую вечность, но, готовая уже сдаться, наконец-таки услышала кое-что еще. Шаги. Тяжелые, скрежещущие и лязгающие, металлические шаги. Груда мусора, искореженные мечи, слившиеся вместе, и заточенный внутри них человек. Барик подошел бочком, и можно было бы подумать, что он нервничает, но дело наверняка вовсе не в этом. Шажки мелкие, движения осторожные. Натянув на лицо приветливую улыбку, Вершительница постаралась представить, что у нее нет носа.

— Отлично… — она поднялась на ноги. — Проясним перед началом пару моментов. Во-первых, запомни, это на один раз. Я не склонна привязываться к людям и хочу, чтобы так было и дальше. Во-вторых, это никак не повлияет на наши с тобой рабочие отношения, я жду такого же исполнения приказов, как и раньше. В-третьих, если я скажу, что мне неприятно, ты примешь это. Всё ясно?

— Да. Могу я задать вопрос?

— Естественно.

— Зачем тогда всё это?

— Ха! — Вершительница прыснула.

— Я знаю… что отвратителен тебе. Быть рядом со мной вредно для здоровья, и даже сейчас… я вижу, как ты отходишь. Знаю, прости, что я… такой… Но зачем? 

— Хочешь правду? — она оперлась о стену и скрестила руки, на лице странная ухмылка. — Правда в том, что я за справедливость, честное наказание и равенство перед законом. Сегодня отдохнули все, даже Сирин, с самого начала оставшаяся в стороне, смогла устроить себе развлечение. А у тебя не было такой возможности. Как судья я этого не приемлю, к тому же… — она шагнула вперед, задержав дыхание, и осторожно коснулась искореженного шлема. — Если честно, мне интересно, что будет дальше.

Медленно, почти любовно Барик взял ее за руку. Запах сбивал с ног, латная перчатка жгла холодом, а острые лезвия пальцев кололи, но он касался ее с такой нежностью, что тело вздрогнуло от желания.

— Давай представим, — заговорила Вершительница мягко, утягивая Барика на одеяла, — что ты принимаешь ванну.

С лязгом он осел на пол.

— Вот так… — промурчала она и опустилась рядом. — Вода в большой бронзовой бадье такая горячая, что вся комната застлана паром, и в ней плавают лепестки розы и лимонные кожурки, — закрыв глаза, она сама почти ощутила аромат. Стало легче. — Ты лежишь голый, и горячая вода ласкает твои старые боевые шрамы, расслабляет уставшее тело.

Кажется ли ему всё происходящее тупым? Выглядит ли она полной кретинкой в его глазах?

— А я… — продолжила она и постаралась не думать о том, что воображает какую-то чепуху. — Служанка, которая помогает тебе мыться, видишь? — она подняла ладонь, сжатую вокруг пустоты. — Это мочалка. Начнем с плеч?

— Эм… Э, да, похоже на то. Кхм.

— Посмотрим…

Она потянулась и взяла его за запястье. Предстояло то еще веселье, ведь его плечи усеяны зазубренными колючками. Вершительница сделала вид, будто смывает их, и провела рукой над самым краешком острых клинков, способных разрезать плоть, а затем, напевая что-то под нос, опустилась к локтю.

— Ух! — выдохнула она, отпустив наконец его руку. — Ты только посмотри, какая чистота!

— Да-а… — ответил он в восхищении, оглядывая грязный, ржавый металл. — Ты молодец.

Теперь они сидели лицом к лицу.

— Дальше грудь, полагаю.

— Да, точно.

Ему нравится? По проклятой Кайросом маске сложно что-то сказать.

Нагрудник Барика — самая настоящая плетенка из сцепившихся клинков, и Вершительница постаралась представить, что под ними: рельеф мускулов и мужественные шрамы… растут ли у Барика на груди волосы? Она прошлась рукой по торсу, легко и ласково гладя кончиками пальцев его броню, как если бы это была мягкая гладкая кожа. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то касался его так? Барик судорожно вздохнул.

— Я тянусь под воду, — зашептала она и наклонилась ближе, скользя рукой вниз, — и касаюсь члена.

Следующий вздох был полон боли, и Барик цыкнул, как от резкого шлепка.

— Барик? — ее рука замерла над закованным в броню пахом, в голову снова закрались сомнения.

— Всё в порядке, — выдохнул он. — Просто… в кадке немного тесно… если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Может, мне…

— Нет! Пожалуйста, — его голос почти жалобный. — Мне… нравится, правда.

— Я касаюсь члена, — повторила она мягко и прижалась пальцами к холодному железу. — Он горячий и твердый, да?

— Да.

— Я легко тру его, вверх и вниз.

— Что если…

— М?

— …я вылезу из бадьи?

— Конечно, вылезай.

Со скрипом и лязгом он встал на ноги.

— И… сделаю так?

Он прижал Вершительницу к стене не больно, но слишком неожиданно.

— Ой!

— Могу ли я… раздеть свою служанку?

Его зазубренные пальцы коснулись плечевых застежек ее брони. На мгновение Вершительница застыла от страха, совсем забыв, какой Барик большой, когда вытягивается в полный рост, какой он мощный и угрожающий, как легко может сломать ее пополам и спрятать тело так, что никто ее не найдет… Он ждал, и наклон головы говорил о едва сдерживаемом желании. Вершительница коснулась его рук осторожно, избегая острых игл.

— Да, — вздохнула она, — снимай.

Громоздкими пальцами он попытался расстегнуть застежки, но Вершительница сама потянулась к ним, чтобы помочь. Нагрудник с тихим звоном упал рядом, и, пнув его в сторону, она стащила через голову поддоспешник. Прохладная ночь коснулась обнаженной кожи, а сердце зашлось быстрее от безумия, пошлости происходящего. Он сжал ее грудь.

— Скажи, — его был голос полон ласки, — какие они на ощупь?

— Они… мягкие, — выдохнула она, силясь не обращать внимания на ледяное железо. Было больно. — Податливые. Растопленные… жаром ванной.

— Ах! — в следующее же мгновение они оказались на полу, а Барик вжался тяжелым пахом в ее бедра. — Я в тебе… — шептал он, прижимаясь теснее. — Ты чувствуешь?

— М-м, — застонала она и зажмурилась, представляя картинку. Это красивый молодой человек, его глаза полны отчаянной похоти, влажные волосы спутаны и прилипли к лицу. Его мускулы перекатываются под кожей, когда он двигается, и лабиринт шрамов покрывает его торс и руки, пересекает лицо. Его член, до тесноты большой, горячий и влажный, своими медленными толчками заставляет ее изнемогать от желания. 

— Прошу… быстрее, — попросила Вершительница, и слова отразились эхом от прохладных стен ванной комнаты. Барик рассмеялся и повиновался, а она опустила руку вниз и принялась гладить себя, пот катился с них градом, горячий воздух смешивался с жаром их вожделения, с запахом их тел. Дыхание Барика было тяжелым, совсем как густой, пахнущий розами пар, висящий в воздухе.

— Я сейчас… — задыхаясь, выдавил он с ноткой боли в голосе.

— Хочешь остановиться прежде чем…

— Нет!

От сильного толчка под ними дрогнул пол, и иллюзия раскололась вдребезги, и Вершительница открыла глаза. Раздетая и замерзшая, она лежала на полу какого-то дома с мертвецами в подвале, рука в трусах, а между ног беспощадно мокро. Как-то робко она вынула ладонь и вытерла о набедренную повязку.

Барик сидел чуть в стороне, расставив ноги, и хватал ртом воздух, тягучая белая жидкость сочилась между неровными пластинами его гульфика. Мелко подрагивая, Вершительница достала из кармана платок и подползла ближе, и от этого движения ее груди чуть бились о руки. Осторожными, нежными движениями она принялась стирать сперму с его паха, хотя убрать ее всю и вычистить лучше, чем было в самом начале, и не представлялось возможным. Но стоило хотя бы попытаться разобраться с преподнесенным ей подарком. Барик следил за ней молча, и отчего-то казалось, что он улыбается.

На обратном пути Вершительница была одета и собрана, как и всегда, а Барик, согласно обычаю, держался поодаль. Ветер завывал, как если бы весь мир вокруг рушился, и жухлая трава хрустела под ногами. Вдали мигал костер их лагеря. Что скажут остальные, когда они вернутся? Атли, конечно же, поглумится, Фуга сплюнет и, в лучшем случае, весь завтрашний день будет кидать полные презрения взгляды. Смерть-из-Тени добродушно потреплет, Лантри будет совершенно всё равно, ну а Сирин… будет смущена сильнее чем когда-либо.

Стоило ли оно того? Вершительница думала, что стоило, даже если на утро придется сломать пару черепов. Время они провели и правда здорово.

— Вершительница? — Барик подошел ближе, но остался вне досягаемости, будто между ними была стена. Прохладный ветерок принес едва уловимое амбре его тела. — Если вдруг не будет шанса сказать тебе потом… Спасибо… что отнеслась ко мне как к человеку. Немногие способны на это. Спасибо.

И он вернулся к своей одинокой палатке, такой далекой от согревающего мерцания общего костра.


End file.
